


This Feeling of Happiness

by crystalclearwater



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, haha jk unless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalclearwater/pseuds/crystalclearwater
Summary: Nayeon barely knows Mina but she dislikes her already. Mina with her neatly tidied hair and her neatly ironed clothes, it annoys her. Just the thought of Mina irks her. But If that’s true then why is Mina her first thought in the morning and her last thought at night.orSo she gathers every little energy she has left, to move herself a row behind and she really shouldn't be this exhausted so early in the day but when she senses the stare of the person beside her she just knows that it's gonna be a very long year. Nayeon really badly wants her to stop staring and it's even starting to feel a tad bit uncomfortable for her so she turns to look and with a heavy sigh she utters,"Hello, Mina."
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> smh yet another fanfic of the high school alternative universe genre

"Well, did you see which class you're in?"

Nayeon tears her eyes away from the phone she's holding to turn towards the owner of that voice. She cringes at the sight of Chaeyoung standing clad in a plain black sweater and the school skirt hanging a bit too high for any disciplinary teacher's liking. Without another word, Chaeyoung walks the little amount of distance left and slumps herself onto the bench Nayeon's already sitting on.

"No, not yet," Nayeon soullessly says.

"Tragic," Chaeyoung replies sarcastically.

"Yeah I know,"

"How was your summer?"

"You literally came to my house yesterday,"

"Oops almost forgot to tell you that I hate y-"

"I'm gonna burn this school down," murmurs a voice from behind

Nayeon and Chaeyoung immediately stop. They turn around in surprise, not expecting Momo to arrive on time, what more early for their first day back in school. They stare at her as she trudges towards the empty space beside Nayeon, flopping down onto the seat with an exasperated sigh. Momo runs her hands through her hair, opening her eyes to look at her two friends, only to see and realize that said friends have been staring at her blankly. 

"Ugh, what do you want," Momo whines while rubbing her face (angrily?) with both hands.

"Looks like someone's decided to be annoying today," Chaeyoung retorts, rolling her eyes.

Nayeon stays silent as the two bicker, choosing to continue mindlessly scroll through social media. Funny, it's always like this every year yet they never get bored of each other. The three of them have been inseparable since they were kids. However, due to the unfortunate circumstance in which their school randomly assigns each student to a new homeroom class every year, they've more often been placed in separate classes than not. Last year, for example, was only the second time ever all three of them were in one class together. And the result? Inability to focus in every class, procrastination of assignments, late submissions, continuous scoldings from teachers and passive aggressive side eyes from quiet classmates. They're not the _worst_ students in their batch per se, but they're not exactly the best ones either. And now here they are, patiently waiting for this year's homeroom classes to be announced. Nayeon's train of thought is abruptly paused by a scoff.

"Can't they just take a picture and leave," Chaeyoung narrows her eyes at the herd of students surrounding the piece of paper that's been lousily taped to the wall. The paper that grimly contains every student's undeniable destiny for the whole year which could only have been sorted and made by the oh so mighty and powerful people from above (school admins). Indeed, it's none other than the homeroom class list. The teacher who had pasted the list walked away so quickly, one would think she was scared of the students (that is exactly what's happening).

"Oh, here Hyejoo just sent me a picture of the list," Nayeon opens the very blurry picture (which had probably been very difficultly obtained by the looks of all the shoving and fighting occuring in front of them right now) "Now if only I could read a single goddamn word off of this photo." 

Momo snatches the phone away from Nayeon's grip and squinting her eyes, she starts to read off name after name. Ignoring every name that isn't Chaeyoung, Nayeon or Momo, she quickly moves onto the next class.

"10-2....Chaeyoung Son nice you're here," Momo chuckles a bit before continuing, "...Momo Hirai oh my god we're in the same class again!"

Nayeon groans. Suddenly she feels like setting the school on fire too.

"Hey hey, what about me?" Nayeon _really really_ tries her best not to sound disappointed but one look at her slumped shoulders and both Momo and Chaeyoung know that she's not particularly happy with the current situation. Momo looks back down at the picture and continues deciphering the blurred black and white.

"10-3....... oh you're in this class," Momo looks up at Nayeon with a pitying smile.

"Anyone we're kinda mildly close with?"

"Well...... there's Hyej-"

"She scares me sometimes."

"Sooyoung?"

"Next."

"Hyunjin?"

"The three of them in the same class again.... are you kidding me?" Nayeon sighs in defeat, covering her face with both her hands as Chaeyoung pats her back reassuringly, "Why does god play favorites."

"Uh, Sana and a few of her friends are in 10-3."

"Finally, some good fucking news. Okay, who?"

"Dahyun and Mina. Well looks like someone's gonna be third-wheeling her way through this school year."

She's about to sarcastically joke on how great the year's gonna be with her two friends, Sana and Dahyun, plus Mina when Nayeon turns to Momo in confusion. She's normally updated with their batch's gossip and news but this... reveal (?) sounds totally new to her.

"Mina's dating someone again?" 

"No, you idiot," Momo lowers her voice a bit before continuing, "Sana asked Dahyun out this summer and it's kind of a secret thing so please don't spill it to anyone else with that big fat mouth of yours."

Nayeon's not that surprised (bound to happen eventually anyways) but her mouth forms the shape of an O nevertheless because _great, now she's stuck with the quiet girl who-_

"Also, drop the Mina thing. Those are just baseless rumors, Nayeon. She's actually really nice," Momo adds before going back to the picture of the class list.

-

Opening a door has never felt so difficult. Nayeon looks back at Momo and Chaeyoung both standing behind her and rolls her eyes. _It's for moral support, Nayeon_. She sighs sulkily taking a peek into the classroom she's gonna spend the rest of the school year in. One step in and maybe she's overreacting but it's suffocating, really. The room's way too noisy and why do people here already know each other. She scans the room looking for her _friends_ and as soon as she sees Sana waving she quickly walks towards the girl, very ready to sit at the empty table beside her because she hates it when everyone's eyeing her (even though no one's even paying attention). She's about to sit when Sana stops her and points to the table behind her instead. Oh right. Dahyun. So she gathers every little energy she has left, to move herself a row behind and she really shouldn't be this exhausted so early in the day but when she senses the stare of the person beside her she just _knows_ that it's gonna be a very long year. Nayeon really badly wants her to stop staring and it's starting to even feel a tad bit uncomfortable for her so she turns to look and with a heavy sigh she utters,

"Hello, Mina."

"Hi, Nayeon."


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think i'll only be uploading multiple short chapters for this whole fic because my attention span could never for the love of god finish a whole long chapter. anyways sorry for the wait enjoy !! <3

Nayeon should've seen this coming.

She's looking across the table at where Dahyun and Sana are seated, the former on top of the latter's lap and they're staring at each other as if they weren't in class, supposedly working on a group project. Nayeon's wondering what part of the sight before her is lowkey because by what she's seen, their relationship isn't that much of a secret to anyone anymore. She slumps her shoulder focusing on her chipped fingernail instead. They're never gonna get any work done. It's bad enough that the two across her are paying no attention to the work at hand, but it's even worse when she remembers that this is a _four_ person group. Meaning someone else is currently sitting next to her, quietly staring at the floor. Nayeon hates that Mina's always acting like a kicked puppy. Hates that she's so neat and quiet, so calm and collected. The last time they had a conversation(?) was on the day Nayeon had first set foot in their class. That short exchange of greetings was the first time ever they had talked. It was just a simple 'hello' followed by a simple 'hi' like how anyone would've greeted but the soft tone of voice that came out of Mina's lips caught Nayeon off guard, leaving her confused and bothered. Nayeon had expected Mina to be a total bitch and to say that she had a voice as smooth and soft as a baby's butt was.... well an understatement. Maybe she's just being overly dramatic and blowing things completely out of proportion but the voice of Mina's hi lingered in the air around her hours after their interaction. It played on repeat in her mind during the classes after, during the ride back home, during the dinner she had and it played the loudest when she was lying on her bed, back flat against the mattress and eyes fixed onto the ceiling. It played the loudest when Nayeon was engulfed in the silence of the night, her parents and sister already in bed, only the consistent low buzzing of the air conditioner remaining. It's the way th-

"Nayeon?"

There it is. That voice that she couldn't get out of her thoughts. That voice that annoyed her all day and all night. Nayeon snaps back into reality and turning towards the seat beside her, she makes eye contact with Mina for the second time ever, "Yes, Mina?"

"I think we should do as much work as the both of us are capable of."

"What about the rest? I don't think we'll be able to finish everything with just the two of us focusing."

"We can just leave the rest for them to panic about," Mina chuckles a bit shyly. 

The corner of Nayeon's lips perk upwards a bit. So she _does_ know how to laugh. Without saying another word, Nayeon shrugs her shoulder and scooting a tiny bit closer, she starts doing her work. The awkward tension from the first hellos they exchanged is slowly disappearing into the air and suddenly the year ahead doesn't look as draining as it had first seemed. Suddenly it feels comfortable sitting here, beside Mina, watching as she's reading the instructions intently.

-

Nayeon walks across the cafeteria, lunch in hand and hurriedly looking everywhere for Momo and Chaeyoung. She's scanning the area as quick as she can when she spots them seated at a corner of the cafeteria laughing their asses off (probably at something not even remotely funny). She speed walks towards them and plops down on a seat, immediately catching the attention of both girls. Nayeon takes her lunch out and stares at the soggy fries before her. She looks up to meet the stare of her two friends and taking a deep breath she sighs out, "Penis."

It's not funny at all. It _shouldn't_ be. But everything's a 1000x funnier whenever the three of them are together and so all of them are now laughing their asses off. Chaeyoung's wheezing and she's grabbing her sides while Momo's face is flat on the table as she's weakly pounding on the table with one hand. Nayeon smiles feeling relieved that even though they're in separate classrooms, they're still the same group of three friends.

"So," Chaeyoung takes multiple fries, shoving them in her mouth. She's talking with fries in her mouth and it's one of the most disgusting thing Nayeon has ever had to see, "How's everything?"

Nayeon raises one eyebrow. It's currently lunch break with the besties (what Chaeyoung would call it) and by the way this conversation is starting she can feel that she's about to get interrogated, "What do you mean?"

"Me and Chaeyoung were jumping outside your classroom window trying to get your attention. Did you know that?"

Nayeon shakes her head because she hasn't seen the two all day except for this morning before classes started. She's trying to recall whether or not she saw them outside the window when she notices the two across her sharing knowing looks and she can even spot a bit of a smirk on Momo's face.

"Okay," Nayeon deadpans, cutting the silence, "What is it?"

"Well you see, we were peeking through the window and it was brought to our attention that Nayeon has been enjoying her time in 10-3," Chaeyoung replies with a sentence structure far too formal (and third person? really?) for this to not be sarcastic, "We also have reason to believe that she has obtained herself a new friend and may be thinking of quitting the group mercilessly, leaving us to scramble for a replacement to take up the role of dumb bitch left idle by her."

Nayeon's left appalled. She's quiet because nothing about her new classroom arrangement has been entertaining or enjoyable. She's left out in a different class while her two friends get to spend another consecutive year sitting next to each other. It's unfair how the universe works. So can someone please explain to Nayeon what part of her suffering gave Momo and Chaeyoung the impression that she was having the time of her life in that dingy dull classroom. And then the second part of Chaeyoung's sentence dawns on her. She takes time processing the words carefully, making sure she didn't mishear or misunderstand anything. When it clicks in her head she's come to the realization that _oh, they're talking about Mina_. Did she really look that happy earlier today? But she was left with no choice but to do her work! It's not her fault she's working with Mina. No, she _dislikes_ Mina. She's constantly thinking of her voice because she _dislikes_ it. 

Nayeon in hopes of steering away from this conversation shrugs and says, "I'd leave you guys for 20 bucks, what's new here?"

-

All throughout the rest of the break Nayeon's reassuring (lying to?) herself that yes, she dislikes Mina and would like to stay clear from her. She's blurred out the conversation Momo and Chaeyoung are having, choosing to give her brain a little talk. By the time she's done giving herself a pep talk, lunch break's over and it's already time to part ways with Momo and Chaeyoung yet again. She's taking slow strides out of the cafeteria, dreading the moment she has to step into the classroom. Nayeon's absolutely out of it when she finds herself entering the elevator, quickly picking to stand in a corner of the cramped space. A bunch of 7th graders are forcing themselves into the elevator, not wanting to wait for the next one. The elevator is cramped as it is and Nayeon feels like swearing at the the underclassmen for downright squashing her. She's staring at her nails silently cursing under her breath when she recognizes the shoes of the person standing next to her. Plain black flats which can only be worn so elegantly by one girl only. A certain girl who is currently having trouble and squirming with her little body as a bigger person standing in front of her backs up, leaving her with little to no space at all. Nayeon's reminding herself that she supposedly _dislikes_ this girl and that she should just mind her own business but when Mina's foot gets stepped on causing her to let out a little yelp, so soft that only she could have heard it, Nayeon immediately looks up and sees the obvious discomfort present on her face. Nayeon goes to hell with every resolve she's been trying to keep up with and gathers every energy she has to grab Mina's arm, pulling her closer to the space she reserved at the corner of the lift. There's not that much more space, but Nayeon's happy enough that at least she doesn't have to watch Mina get crushed by a big greasy man. She's feeling courageous so she turns towards Mina to look at her, only to be met by a pair of eyes staring softly back. And it's ironic really how she used to hate the way Mina stares everything and everyone for a prolonged period of time but when Nayeon's eyes meet hers, she can't bring herself to look away. It feels like she's falling deep into an abyss and she's really having a moment losing herself in those dark brown orbs when her thoughts are frozen in place by a shy and quiet _thank you_ and suddenly Mina's looking away, cheeks evidently a bit red. This is when Nayeon realizes that she never let go of Mina's arm. Instead of letting go she chooses to do the opposite instead, keeping her hand there and rubbing her thumb delicately as if to say _no problem_. And it seems that Mina got the message because she's now smiling at Nayeon and Nayeon finds herself smiling back nonchalantly. The elevator dings their floor and pulling Mina out by the arm, Nayeon realizes and finally acknowledges the voice from deep in her soul. 

Maybe she doesn't dislike Mina after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys are on twitter, you could tweet about this fic with the tag #twicetfoh !! i’m also on twt and i’ll make sure to check the tag out once in a while. thank you for reading !!


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapters but my attention span for the love of god really cant write a single long chapter because i start questioning my english after awhile. also, if you're reading this and think "hey this is oddly way too similar to what i experienced last year," then you're most likely who i'm basing this off of and you most likely know who i am irl :0 anyways ! what i’m trying to say is that this fic is loosely based on a true story but very greatly exaggerated. hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading and stay safe everyone!

It's currently a Friday before classes start and Nayeon's goofing off with Chaeyoung and Momo when a teacher passes by and pins a suspicious piece of paper onto the bulletin board. They don't even have to go up close to see what it is because the whole batch already knows about the announcement from the rumors that have been circulating around. The annual batch trip.

-

"So, who're you rooming with?"

Nayeon looks to her side, fully expecting Mina to be looking back at her but instead her eyes are glued onto the math worksheet she's doing. It's been a month since the elevator _incident_ and Nayeon's gotta admit, she's been warming up to Mina a lot since then. With Sana constantly preoccupied with Dahyun, there's practically no one else besides Mina who talks to her in class. Nayeon would even go as far as to acknowledge that yes, they're pretty much friends at this point.

"You mean for the trip?" Nayeon's trying to remember how the hell quadratics work because she's never been good at math, so she replies lazily, "Probably with Momo and Chaeyoung. There are two 3 people rooms and the rest are 2 people rooms, right?"

"Yeah," Mina's scribbling numbers all over her paper and is kind of preoccupied, so she didn't exactly _mean_ to say it when she says, "Guess I should've seen that coming."

That last sentence unfortunately catches Nayeon's attention and now she's fully immersed in this conversation.

"What do you mean?"

Mina stops doing her work, pausing a bit before finally putting down her pencil. She bites her bottom lip, hesitant to say whatever she's been meaning to, before fully turning towards Nayeon. With one look at Mina's fidgeting leg, Nayeon can sense the awkward tension in the air and because she desperately has to finish her work before the teacher looks her way, she directs her eyes to the side, towards the teacher's desk, signaling Mina to pause and continue this conversation later instead. With a sigh, Mina turns back to her desk, standing up with her worksheet in hand, ready to submit it to the teacher. Nayeon watches as Mina walks away, feeling uneasiness pile up inside when a voice from behind her says, "You know she's probably gonna ask you to be her roommate."

She turns towards Hyunjin, squinting her eyes, "And?"

"You know what they say about her, right?"

Well... of course she does. Nayeon never really participates in spreading gossip but she almost always finds herself accidentally at the listening end. Those rumors about Mina spread like wildfire. It was the topic of so many hallway conversations and the thing only died down few weeks after. People from their batch wouldn't shut up about it. Tells one how high school bitches can't keep their mouth shut for shit. She'd be too embarrassed to admit it but this may or may not have been the reason why Nayeon had been hesitant in befriending Mina at the beginning of the school year. However, Nayeon proudly believes that she's a changed person now and whenever she sees Mina, she just can't find herself believing those rumors to be true anymore.

"Those aren't true," Nayeon scowls at Hyunjin, staring her straight in the eye, "Mina would never and you know it as well as I do,"

"Maybe," Hyunjin smirks a little, "But then again maybe not. Who knows where else that pretty little mouth of hers has been."

Nayeon hears the teacher screaming her name and she knows that's her cue to turn back to her work. She suppresses the urge to slap that smirk off of Hyunjin's face, balling her hands into fists and choosing to give Hyunjin one last glare instead (because how dare she talk bad about her (good?) friend Mina.

-

"Mina, wait up."

Nayeon runs, catching up and stopping right before Mina. She puts one hand on her knee and the other on Mina's shoulder, effectively stopping her in her tracks. Nayeon's panting like an old fucking dog because she swears running must be the worst thing ever invented by god. She takes deep breaths and once she's regained her breathing she stands upright and meets Mina's eyes. It's like magic really because she immediately feels like smiling, "What were you gonna say just now?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just meant that," Mina looks down at her shoes and pauses a little bit, "well obviously you'd be rooming with Chaeyoung and Momo."

They fall into silence, Nayeon not knowing how to reply to that because well, _obviously_ she's gonna room with her best friends. They've started walking towards the cafeteria by now and it's quiet except for the chatter of other students around them. Nayeon can't help but think how awkward the conversation ended and maybe she's being overly dramatic but she swears she may have heard a mild tinge of disappointment in Mina's voice so she tries salvaging the conversation with a kind and genuine, "You know, if you wanted to be my roommate you could've just asked."

Nayeon immediately worries as she sees Mina visibly tenses, not meaning for her attempt at a light hearted joke to offend the girl. She's about to apologize when she realizes that there's a growing smile on Mina's face, "You know you're my last option, right? Don't flatter yourself, Im Nayeon."

"Yeah, I get it. You don't wanna be stuck in a room with Sana and Dahyun alone," Nayeon chuckles, "Ok, Mina, I'll room with you, then."

And it's the best thing Nayeon's ever done because the big gummy smile Mina gives her afterwards is heavenly. She feels like she's ascending because she's never seen that smile on Mina's face before and she might as well have proclaimed that she was the first ever to witness an angel smile in real life. It's strange, really, because Nayeon barely remembers a month ago when she used to dislike everything about this girl and now here she is inviting Mina to sit with her for lunch. 

-

It came as a surprise when Momo and Chaeyoung arrived at their usual lunch table with Jeongyeon trailing behind them and it came as an even bigger surprise when Sana and Dahyun came by looking for Mina only to end up joining them too. And so they eat like this, Momo in between a bickering Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon and across them, Mina's sitting in between Nayeon and a sappy Sana and Dahyun. This _arrangement_ feels foreign to Nayeon because her, Momo and Chaeyoung have never had four extra seats taken at their table. It's always been just the three of them. But then she absentmindedly looks to her side and catches Mina laughing along some joke Momo and Jeongyeon had made about a now blushing Sana and Dahyun while Chaeyoung's fake gagging and making monkey noises and suddenly it makes sense. Nayeon can't exactly explain how it happened but ever since that day, their table's always seven seats full. They click so well and it feels so familiar and right. This feels right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys are on twitter, you could tweet about this fic with the tag #twicetfoh !! i’m also on twt and i’ll make sure to check the tag out once in a while. thank you for reading !!


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay but um teehee next chapters gonna be fun asf. also, big thank you for the kudos i really appreciate it and love you all !! i also feel like changing the chapter names because i'm running out of words to pair up with 'Mina' to create 2 word phrases any recommendations ? also also also sorry for grammar mistakes my brain despises english lmfao
> 
> ps. uhh regarding the previous chapter's opening notes, i’m really exaggerating and definitely changing a lot of parts but thats only because if i dont do so and instead tell the story as it is, then this fic will be angst with no happy ending (plus very boring) T.T anyways! on a happier note here's a song recommendation from me :D < Introspection - UMI >

Nayeon hasn't told Momo and Chaeyoung that she kind of bailed on rooming with them. It's bad.

"OK yeah let's go write our names before some bitch takes the 3 person room from us," Chaeyoung jumps off the table she was sitting on and starts walking towards the bulletin board, "Besides, look here the other 3 person room's been taken by Hyunjin and her friends." 

Nayeon's about to collapse. If she doesn't spit it out now, she's gonna have to room with Chaeyoung and Momo and she's gonna make Mina sad and she'd rather die than let someone down. So she takes a breath and lets out, "Guys, I'm really really sorry but I can't room with you guys because I may or may not have promised Mina that I'd room with her and I'm not leaving you guys or choosing her over us but I sort of promised her out of impulse and I'm just saving her from suffering two nights with Sana and Dahyun."

Nayeon winces as she sees Chaeyoung and Momo stop in their tracks, slowly turning around, until Momo says, "Chaeyoung meant a 3 person room for us and Jeongyeon."

Now, this is just embarrassing. 

"Uh,,, so um you guys weren't gonna write my name?" Nayeon wants to evaporate into the air, "Because it sounded like you were gonna."

"No, my queen, we weren't going to write your name," Chaeyoung replies before turning to Momo, "See, we really gotta stop inflating her ego. She's really out here thinking everyone wants to room with her."

Nayeon lets go of a breath she didn't know she was holding and lets herself laugh at Chaeyoung's light-hearted insult. At least they're not making fun of her for-

"By the way, who knew Nayeon was the type to simp-"

"Chaeyoung!!"

Nevermind. She's never going hear the end of this.

(

"Well, that certainly caught me by surprise. We're so good at acting where's our Oscar."

"Dude, I know right we slayed that impromptu. What a close call."

"Now we just gotta convince Jeongyeon to be our roommate. Damn it."

"Hey! I didn't know what else to say. I don't want her to feel bad about ditching us and rooming with Mina."

"I can't believe what I said about Nayeon leaving us is becoming reality. This is so sad, I'm so sad, you should definitely buy me lunch to make me happier."

"Heartbreaking wow."

)

-

Nayeon doesn't know when it started but she finds herself enjoying Mina's company a lot. They started walking everywhere together: to lunch, in between classes and even after dismissal and it's this peaceful silence, which felt awkward before, that calms Nayeon down in between hectic assignments. She likes the fact that Mina doesn't force small talk to fill the quiet, choosing to enjoy the silence of a moment as their footsteps echo each other's instead. Their friendship is a bit strange because they don't talk to each other that much but whenever she's feeling frantic, Nayeon more often than not craves for the tranquility that Mina's presence brings. And now they're walking along the corridor that leads to the cafeteria when Mina breaks the comfortable silence between them, "So, have you reserved a room?"

Nayeon smiles because of course she did, "Yeah. You really can't wait to room with me, huh?"

"Shut up," Nayeon can hear the smile in Mina's voice and it once again reminds her that yes, they even joke around now, "I'm just making sure you've done it because the reservations are due today and I don't want it to go forgotten like the assignments piling up in your locker."

"Ouch, low blow Mina, low blow."

Mina slaps her arm softly and Nayeon feels it. No, like actually feels it, down to every atom that touched her in that millisecond. Her nervous system breaks into chaos because her brain is processing this feeling and she feels like she's gonna combust. It's weird because she's touched Mina before but at that very moment she realizes that Mina's _never_ touched her before. Nayeon's grinning from ear to ear on the outside when inside, she can feel her whole brain shutting down as well as every other organ melting into nothingness. It's the best feeling ever.

"Ok ok, I admit that I would've forgotten if you hadn't reminded me like a thousand times through text and ten missed calls," Nayeon pinches the bridge of nose feigning annoyance, "Should've never gave you my number when you asked for it."

"Hey! I was about to do it myself but you said, and I quote," Mina makes her voice a pitch higher in attempt to mock Nayeon, " 'Leave it to me, Mina! You did everything for that science powerpoint so we'll call it even with this!' and look where that got us."

Nayeon can't even rebut because her brain's decided to stop being able to speak english at the sight of Mina giggling her ass off and so she can't think of a response witty enough to counter. It feels so good to be here, exactly where she currently is. She's awkwardly standing when she realizes that she's been staring at Mina for a bit too long now. Fortunately the sight of their usual table is a lifesaver because they see they're friends, already seated and waving at them. They immediately drop the banter and make their way to the table. Nayeon sits in silence all throughout lunch, occasionally jumping in to laugh but her mind never really present at all. At one point, Mina notices and casts her a worried glance as if to ask _you ok?_ and Nayeon replies with a whisper, "Mhmm just thinking," 

Nayeon's confused infatuation for feelings before. This isn't the first time she's had a dilemma on whether her feelings for someone is simply platonic or truly romantic. The line has always been too blurry for Nayeon to read and so she reckons that this is indeed what it must feel like to be friends with Mina. That Sana, Dahyun, Momo, Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon feel this way whenever they're with Mina too. And that she does like Mina, but just in a friendly way. Because of that, Nayeon reassures herself that she's just happy to have a new friend. But if that's so, then why does it feel like deep down inside, she knows something's wrong?

-

"You know the trip's tomorrow right?" Momo sits on the bed while looking around the room, "Because I don't see any packed suitcase prepared and I'm pretty sure you're gonna have to shower in Kyoto even if you normally don't back here."

Nayeon turns to Momo to flip her off before comfortably settling down on her bed. Although it is indeed true that maybe she didn't plan far enough ahead, evident in the way she is totally unprepared for a three night trip outside the country, Momo saying she does not regularly shower is completely false. "Seriously, Momo? That's why I invited you over, dumbass. You're gonna help me pack!"

Nayeon's already started by taking her empty suitcase out of the closet when she hears Momo mutter something along the lines of _oh_ fun, _go fuck yourself._ Contrasting the show of attitude, however, Momo takes out her phone to play their playlist and sits down on the floor to help Nayeon pack everything from clothes, toiletries to snacks and uno cards. They're done in no time and soon enough the two of them are lying down on Nayeon's bed, invested in their individual phones.

"So you're really rooming with Mina, huh?"

Nayeon hums a faint sound of agreement, "Yeah, but I'll sit with you guys on the airplane so don't miss me too much."

They fall back into their usual silence before a notification from both their phones ring loudly. Nayeon drags the notification pop-up down and _uh oh_.

"You totally jinxed this," Momo stifles a giggle, "I can't believe the level head's randomizing the airplane seats too."

"Hey, it's not that big of a deal! It's only a few hours flight."

"Read the whole thing, dimwit."

Nayeon raises an eyebrow before opening the batch group chat. She scrolls to the bottom of the message, squinting her eyes because the brightness of her dying phone is way too dim to be healthy, and there it was, written in bold:

**THE FOLLOWING SEATING ARRANGEMENTS WILL ALSO BE YOUR GROUPINGS FOR THE _WHOLE_ TRIP.**

Great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys are on twitter, you could tweet about this fic with the tag #twicetfoh !! i’m also on twt and i’ll make sure to check the tag out once in a while. thank you for reading !!


End file.
